User talk:ProtonZero
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Roland skills nav page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 21:31, June 21, 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Nav template That is epic. Any chance you'll be able to give that treatment to other nav templates? -- 00:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :If by "treatment" you mean "make" (since they don't actually exist yet), then yes I might. I'm kind of biased toward Roland since he's my favorite character (note how all of his skill pages are nice and neat with pretty green numbers and stuff), but at the very least I will add his nav to all of his skill pages. The template is simple enough that most anyone should be able to copy it for the other characters if they like. Thank you for your approval and support ^^. —ProtonZero 06:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) it is nice. to be sure. if you dont add navs to other characters someone will. even if i have to force them. 07:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Nice work. 08:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, all of Roland's skills now have his template. I created complete templates for the other three characters and added said templates to one skill of each character (Blood Sport, Diva, and Caliber). Do please copy the template to the rest of the skills—or encourage others to—as I don't really want to update 63 more pages right meow. ::I'd like to make it very clear how appreciative I am of all the support I've received for these changes. A large portion of my wiki experience is over at the Guild Wars and Guild Wars 2 official wikis, and their communities are a bit fiesty when people come along and just start changing things (which I am slightly prone to doing when I feel the change is appropriate and useful). ::So, thank you. —ProtonZero 08:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) We work hard to make this wiki different and as inclusive as we can. Respecting good faith editors is one of our primary goals here. Feel free to try out different things. 08:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :I love you. —ProtonZero 08:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Now that was different :D 09:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The skill pages have all been templated with help from User:Razldazlchick. -- 16:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't it make more sense to have the skills in the order as they are in the trees? just sayin' 18:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :The purpose is to make the skills easy to locate. Granted, it's not a big deal when there are only seven per tree, but for someone who doesn't necessarily know a given character intimately (me), it's nice to just look up the skill by name instead of tree arrangement. ~shrug~ If you want to change it to that style, go for it, just make sure to change the other characters' navboxes as well, please. —ProtonZero 19:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I was going reorder all four templates, but if i'm the only one that doesn't like the alphabetical order then i'll just leave it alone. 00:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Been a while since I visited this talk page... got a good laugh and moved on (ships in the night?). You are not the only one Raz... Order should be the same as the skill trees themselves. It would be no big deal for a new user to get used to the skill tree. 10:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't agree, but if that change is made, then I request that the skills be displayed two-per-row. For example: :...Heck, if you really want to you can just copy that code right into Template:Roland skills nav and then copy from there. Enjoy. —ProtonZero 21:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Revive page spaces The spaces were most likely left after i cut a comment out of the artical page to transplant onto the talk page. If you are ever confused as to what was edited before, simply use the history tool or click the little white changes button after the edited by section under recent activity. You can then go back to an older edit with the tools on the recent changes page. 19:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I love you also yes I do 09:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Aww, what brought this up? ♥ ProtonZero 09:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Just returning your jester... Your a good editor. 10:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The hobgoblin of little minds No, really, visual consistency is important. Most of the other skill progression tables have a particular use of the borderlands table class. As I visit skill pages, I'm making every one conform. P.S. Your nav template is awesome. Dämmerung 01:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S. If somebody who cared about visual aesthetics of skill pages and had huge CSS chops were to cons up some table class better than {|class="borderlands", I'd probably want to make all the skill pages abide by that standard, instead of class=borderlands. What a pity that nobody knows anybody like that. Dämmerung 01:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) talk request Hi there. I noticed you some numbers in the accuracy page. I had inquired about where and how these numbers were collected. Seeing as you touched them, I supposed you new? Could you answer at talk:Accuracy (weapon)? Kind of related, there is a talk at talk:Juggernaut hat awaits your attention. happypal (talk • ) 21:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Shotgun explosive bonus damage Well done! I could not for the life of me get a consistent number of pellets onto the target practice dummy. Dämmerung 16:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) The Critical Hit Disambiguation If you didn't want to create a disambiguation page, then you should not have split the article into separate articles with disambiguation clarifiers. Honestly, if critical hits are handled differently for each game, that was probably the best way to go. After that, the most appropriate thing to leave behind is a standard disambiguation page, not a one-sentence explanation with a couple of links. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for that page btw: Critical hit (Borderlands 2) :I had much trouble trying to figure it out with my tests and it's nice to confirm my results with yours and add to them. There's so much missinformation on the web about it and other stuff. Like Moxxi guns healing only on DoTs (they heal on all damage you cause) 15:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC)